END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY: The Sky You Gave Me
by Andou Masaki
Summary: A retelling of End Of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate's Episode 24. It explore a deeper bond between OC and Hayate Yagami. An OC and Hayate-centric romantic story that took place during the said Queen of the Night Sky's visit at OC's apartment when OC is suffering from cold and fever. One-shot fanfiction and was written when I currently having a sore throat and flu.


**END OF THE ETERNITY SIDE STORY**

 **~ Beyond The Möbius of Time ~**

 **The Sky You Gave Me**

 **By:** Andou Masaki

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

Revisiting my very first or second fanfiction after what I have experienced in these past two months really gave me an inspiration to rewrite one of its most memorable episode in this one-shot fanfiction. The entire story itself was based on End of The Eternity: Resonance of Fate fanfiction, as to be more specific it's Episode 24. I found this episode happens to be somehow uplifting as my OC was actually based on myself, as well as how I truly cherished the opportunity in which have been given to me to write this particular episode back then, almost four years ago. Because of that, without any further delay, let us revisit this particular episode for one more time with new and fresh look in order to cherish what have been transpired on that particular day, a small yet precious encounter.

Please enjoy.

Sincerely;

Andou Masaki

* * *

 **ACT 1**

 _"Someone once said that…"_

 _"One day…"_

 _"If you meet someone that you love deeper than the bottomless blue ocean and wish only to protect that very person's smile more than anything else…"_

 _"You will finally understand…"_

 _"This purest and sincerest feeling in your heart…"_

 **ACT 2**

"Hayate-san…!" greeted Shari in the middle of hallway of Special Duty Section 6's Mid-Childa HQ, as her cute and mischievous commander, Hayate Yagami stopped before turning her head at Shari herself in return. "Ara, you never greet me with such hurried look on your face Shari. Is anything wrong na…?" asked Hayate, as she decided to politely greeted Shari back in return. While trying to catch her breath, Shari decided to answer Hayate's enquiry by giving her an explanation over the reason on why she seemed to be in hurry. "Did you hear on what happened during combat simulation session against ESUN's 1st Independent Northern Squadron this morning…? The one that Ave-kun acted as an OPFOR against a squadron of Type-00C Takemikazuchi senjutsuki units…?" asked Shari back, as she decided to use her question to give Hayate an explanation over what happened as well as what she has been trying to imply. It was when Hayate's expression became a little more serious, as soon as she heard the name of her beloved kōhai and love interest inside Shari's question just now.

"What happened to Ave-kun na…? Now I am a bit worried Shari…" asked Hayate, as she decided to pull Shari away from the middle of that hallway in order to not drawing any attention from other Time-Space Administrative Bureau's personnel. It was after she adjusted her glasses, Shari decided to answer Hayate's question just now. "Approximately five minutes after he took off, Ave-kun crashed his Gespenst Haken on the training field when he tried to avoid captain Kanae Fujiwara's attack. Luckily, instructor Takamachi and sergeant major Rein have already install multiple safety cushion across the training field, as Ave-kun was left uninjured. However, as he was brought to the infirmary, Shamal-sensei noticed that he seems to suffer from high fever…" explained Shari, as she decided to let a small sigh out while trying to sympathize with Hayate at that very moment.

"So, Ave-kun is currently still in infirmary…? I better visit him during the lunch break na…" calmly remarked Hayate, as she tried to hide her worried expression from Shari. Unfortunately for Hayate however, Shari's vast experiences as Enforcer aide has enabled her to easily noticed a slight hint of worried expression on Hayate's face. It was also when Shari decided to inform Hayate over what happened to her beloved kōhai, Ave after he was brought to the infirmary this morning.

"Actually, Ave-kun is no longer in infirmary Hayate-san, as Nanoha-san decided to drove him home early this afternoon and I personally am not really sure about what happened afterwards…" informed Shari in her reply, as soon enough she could saw a dejected expression on Hayate's face, as the said Queen of the Night Sky herself seemed to be regretting something.

"Hayate-san…?" asked Shari curiously. "Uhm, well…how should I put it na…? I think Ave-kun was happen to overwork himself for a little too much, as I am partially to blame for always asking him to be my aide and accompany me in minor internal audits and investigations na. Again, Ave-kun has never once declined my request for some reason…uhm…other than that, I believe he also helped Main Branch of Engineering Division to perfect the previously unstable Blaster System as well as testing the pre-production version of Caledfwlch Techniques' AEC Armaments na…" replied Hayate back with a slight guilty tone in her voice, as she answered Shari's question just now. It was after she heard Hayate's answer just now; Shari gave her lovely and mischievous commanding officer, Hayate Yagami a playful grin while responding at the said Queen of the Night Sky's reply just now.

"Well, since Ave-kun never once decline others' request even when they're originated from unrelated different divisions from where he has currently been stationed, it won't surprise me if the fatigue has finally taking a toll on him and knocked the supposedly unbeatable Time Diver out of commission in the process. However, there is an effective way to remedy this situation Hayate-san…fu, fu, fu…" responded Shari back, as the usually mischievous Hayate started to feel a cold sweat starting to run across her spine for the very first time in her life.

"Uh, Shari…?"

"How about if you try to visit Ave-kun this afternoon, Hayate-san…? I believe Ave-kun would be very pleased and delighted, especially if you cook him late lunch or early dinner during your visit while wearing the legendary maid uniform that previously worn by the equally legendary Amakusa's Saint, Kaori Kanzaki-san for cosplay…! Don't you agree with me Hayate-san…?" suggested Shari in high enthusiasm while giving the Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate a big thumb up with her right hand. "It might not be a bad idea after all na…aside from the legendary maid uniform cosplay part…" replied Hayate back, as she gave Shari an awkward smile before the said gossip girl Shario Finieno that was also happen to be well famously known as Marie Atenza's protégé and device meister of TSAB's Main Branch of Engineering Division decided to playfully revealed an additional secret information that the Queen of the Night Sky herself as never actually been expecting to hear.

"C'mon Hayate-san…I don't see anything wrong with you in legendary maid uniform cosplay while visiting the currently bedridden Ave-kun. Especially after Ave-kun's unrequited secret crush and huge admiration toward his beloved commander Yagami has became everyone's common knowledge across Time-Space Administrative Bureau, a, ha, ha, ha…" playfully explained Shari back, as soon enough Hayate's face went pale after she found her beloved kōhai's secret crush on her has already spreading across Time-Space Administrative Bureau and becoming a common knowledge in the same time. "W-w-what…!? W-w-w-wait! Shari! How, I mean…how could you as well as everyone else across Time-Space Administrative Bureau came up with such theory and conclusion na…?" nervously and frantically asked Hayate, as Shari was only letting a small giggle out at her commanding officer before replying back.

"Awww! C'mon Hayate-san, both Ave-kun and yourself were often hanging around together for someone that supposedly only maintaining professional work-only relationship between subordinate and his beloved commanding officer in this well famously decorated military division know…also, don't you think it was pretty obvious that Ave-kun is always trying to impress you by helping you in your minor internal audit and investigation despite of his almost little to no experience as internal auditor or investigator. Also, don't forget about his famous promise to take and shoulder half of your burden away with him during that incident, Hayate-san…" explained Shari mischievously, as her accurate deduction has made Hayate unable to deny it anymore. It was also when Ave's promise to take and shoulder half of her burden away with him has made Hayate to realize over her innermost feeling on how she might or most likely also having a similarly mutual feeling toward the said younger Time Diver Enforcer aide himself.

While blushing slightly, Hayate decided to take an initiative to respond at Shari's explanation before she could utilize her uncannily accurate deduction skill to reveal another embarrassing episode over the friendly and close relationship that she shared and enjoyed with Ave. "I will visit Ave-kun this afternoon after I'm done with my investigation report in regards to Nehan na…also, in the meantime, you better keep your speculation and deduction before as a secret from everyone else, especially our young Strikers na…! Are you with me, executive officer assistant Shario Finieno…?" ordered Hayate, as Shari decided to give her commanding officer a formal military salute while trying not to laugh in the same time. "Aye, roger that commander Yagami…! I will keep my lip zipped away! Also, good luck with everything Hayate-san…! Don't forget to wear the legendary maid uniform for complimentary as well, since the result will rise exponentially…!" replied Shari back, as she still couldn't help herself from grinning at the still slightly blushing Hayate in front of her as well, in the same time. "Mou! Shari!" complained Hayate, albeit deep in her heart, she was actually felt happy for knowing that Ave's secret crush and huge admiration toward her was indeed real after all. It was soon afterward, both Hayate and Shari decided to part ways, as Hayate returned to her own private office in order to finish any report that she should be finishing.

While she types her report, Hayate occasionally smiled alone as she remembered her initial encounter with her would soon be kōhai or junior together with their early adventures or misadventures together. In front of Hayate's eyes, Ave's dedication at her cause has somehow been very admirable, as to be truly honest, the said Queen of the Night Sky herself could feel her heart happily flutter when she heard Ave's promise to take and shoulder half of her burden away with him. Ave was always there to follow her, as Hayate remembered on how the two of them had been visiting many different places together both for Time-Space Administrative Bureau's missions and private leisure. Experiences that has pilling up from multiple timelines in the meantime also made the Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate to grew closer and fond at her kōhai, as she indeed treasure and cherish every one of these encounter deep in her heart.

"Well, that would do for today…! It is time for me to visit Ave-kun na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she concluded her report about Nehan for today before leaving Special Duty Section 6's Mid-Childa HQ happily afterward. It was when she decided to drive and visit her beloved kōhai, Ave, as Hayate has also planned a special treat to cure the said younger Time Diver from his current ailment.

 **ACT 3**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, as Hayate arrived at Althea District of Western Mid-Childa. She parked her car on the nearby free parking spot before climbing down from the driver seat and stretched both of her arms upward. "To think that Ave-kun could find a nice and affordable one bedroom apartment around this area should always be regarded as somehow lucky na. Even if Althea District is rarely known for its commercial residential area, every now and then people could actually find and rent a nice place here na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she remembered on how Ave's choice for his current residence was somehow happen to be quite unusual after all. Instead of choosing more popular commercial residential area such as the neighbouring districts of Anberse and Altena, Ave decided to choose Althea District when looking an apartment unit to rent.

Hayate remembered on how Ave's newly adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha was also helping him to find his current residence, as it was a nice newly built fully furnish apartment building that has recently open for public. "From what Nanoha-chan told me, Ave-kun's apartment is located on level ten, room one hundred and eight. Nanoha-chan also mentioned that his apartment has a very nice view from its balcony and quite spacious for one bedroom unit na…" once again muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she decided to cross the second intersection and made a brief stop at the local grocery shop to buy some fresh ingredients for her cooking. It was also when Hayate couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out while shopping for her cooking's ingredients, as she remembered the day when she cooked Ave a lunchbox for the very first time after he helped the said Queen of the Night Sky with one of her small private investigation in the past.

* * *

 **Insert Theme Song:** Overfly (Performed By: Luna Haruna)

* * *

"His delighted expression whenever he ate the lunchbox that I prepare was definitely priceless na. For some reason, everytime I remembered his expression from that afternoon, I couldn't help myself from finally realize on how his presence has somehow motivate me when I feel tired na…" muttered Hayate alone deep within her heart, as she has done with her groceries shopping in the same time. "Ave-kun's positive and can do attitude has also helped me a lot in the past, as he often truly and literally took half of my burden away from me na. So, this time around, it would be my turn to take a good care of you Ave-kun! Rest assure, that my special remedy will help you recover fast enough na…!" declared Hayate alone under her breath, as she entered the newly built apartment building in which happens to be located one block away from the local grocery shop and took its first elevator to the tenth floor.

"Are you visiting someone young lady…?" asked an friendly old woman that also currently took the same elevator with Hayate, as she greeted the younger Queen of the Night Sky as well, in the same time. "Ah, hai…auntie. My junior from work has been feeling under the weather and I decided to visit and cook him dinner. Hopefully, he would get well soon na…" politely replied Hayate back, as the said friendly old woman in which currently stood right next to Hayate smiled before she gave her respond at Hayate's reply just now, as well, in return. "I'm sure he would recover quickly. Especially after having an adorable young lady like yourself to take a good care of him, it would surprise me if he failed to recover fast enough, o, ho, ho, ho…" teased the friendly old woman, as Hayate was only letting a small sheepish laugh since she actually knew on how embarrassing this whole conversation could ended up with if she decided to argue or even just responding back at her.

Luckily for Hayate, she finally arrived on the tenth floor as the said friendly old woman that has just teased her live on the fifteenth floor instead. After she politely bids the said friendly old woman a farewell, Hayate stopped right in front of her kōhai's apartment unit, as it was actually located not far from the said first elevator itself. It was when Hayate inhaled a long deep breath in order to calm herself down, as she decided to also fixing her uniform collar in the same time. Hayate was currently wearing her navy blue Time-Space Administrative Bureau's uniform underneath her high-ranking official's long coat, as Special Duty Section 6 was directly under the jurisdiction of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Sailing Force instead of its Ground Force.

"Well, here I am na…spare key…spare key…ah, here it is…" happily muttered Hayate as she took a thin spare card key that she have just secretly obtained from Ave's cheeky younger sister-like niece, Vivio beforehand. Gently, she scanned the said spare card key's surface on the card reader in front of Ave's one bedroom apartment, as Hayate soon enough noticed a beeping green light from the said card reader, indicating the front door of her kōhai's apartment has finally open.

 **ACT 4**

"Now, if you pardon my intrusion na…" muttered Hayate alone half-whispering, as she quietly entered Ave's one bedroom apartment. When she entered the living room in which a small modern kitchen area was located, Hayate couldn't help herself from having a first impression over how neat Ave's apartment is actually. Even if it wasn't as overly neat and tidy as Nanoha's house, this particular one bedroom apartment has been definitely tidier from what Hayate would have been expecting from a young man like Ave, living alone all by himself. It was after she went straight to the kitchen area in order to sort her groceries out and made a quick preparation for cooking, Hayate saw a simple wooden photo frame on the top of her beloved kōhai's study desk across the kitchen area in which the said Queen of the Night Sky herself as currently been standing.

It was a very simple study desk, as Hayate previously saw an exact same study desk from Nanoha's house, the one that Vivio has been using in particular. On the top of Ave's study desk, a personal laptop computer was left on standby mode together with his S2U Storage Device in which also happens to be neatly stored on its cardholder. However, the one particular thing that happens to pique Hayate's interest was the aforementioned simple wooden photo frame in which also currently happens to be located right next to 1 point 144 scale of movable diecast metal action figure or statue of Tactical Surface Fighter Type-94 Shiranui in ESUN metallic light blue paintjob with a custom made Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Sailing Force's insignia or emblem embossed on its right shoulder.

After she washed both of her hands, Hayate decided to approach her beloved kōhai's study desk and gently took the said wooden photo frame using her right hand. It was also when Hayate couldn't help herself from smiling as she started to feel a bit nostalgic while staring at the photograph in which also happen to be neatly preserved inside the said wooden photo frame itself. In that photograph, Hayate saw her beloved kōhai, Ave in light blue cadet uniform of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Sailing Force standing right next to Teana in which currently happen to wear her black Enforcer uniform. Subaru in her silver ace uniform of Time Space Administrative Bureau's disaster prevention division was seen standing side by side with Erio and Caro in their brown Ground Force uniforms while Nanoha and Vita in their respective white Aerial Tactical Instructor Corps or Supreme Air Force "Aggressor" uniforms were sitting right in front of them. Fate, Nanoha's dearest friend and love interest was sitting right next to the said Ace of Aces herself as she was seen in her black Enforcer uniform as well.

Right next to the Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita, the trio Unison Devices or Unity Knights of Yagami household, Agito, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei were seen sitting next to each other while wearing standard navy blue uniforms of Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Sailing Force, as Hayate couldn't help herself from letting a small chuckle out when she noticed happy smiles on Agito as well as both Reinforce siblings' faces in the same time. Last but not least, Hayate, Signum and Shamal were seen standing right behind Agito, Reinforce Eins and Reinforce Zwei's seats, as the three of them were also wearing standard navy blue uniforms of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Sailing Force albeit together with high-ranking official long coats on top of those aforementioned uniforms for both Hayate and Signum's case, as well as white medical coat for Shamal's case.

"This picture is surely bring back memories na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she started to reminisce the particular memorable day in which the said picture or photograph has been taken. It was during the official dinning reception after the annual battle symposium in which has ended with an intense to almost life-or-death duel between Nanoha and Signum that this photograph has been taken. Because of that, Hayate started to think over how weird it would be to see Nanoha and Signum's smiling faces after they went to each other throats during what supposedly to be a friendly battle symposium after all. It also when Hayate remembered very well on how both Nanoha and Signum were secretly happen to be a sore loser as they would definitely gave their very best to be the only one standing and win regardless.

"Cough! Cough!"

Painful sound of someone coughing were heard came from Ave's room, as Hayate decided to check over her beloved kōhai's condition after she was startle slightly and remembered the very reason for her to visit him in the first place. "Ah…! I almost forget that I should be checking Ave-kun's fever first instead of daydreaming here. Since it would be impolite to enter his apartment without saying hi first at him na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she decided to visit and check on her beloved kōhai's condition first before continue on with her cooking. "Ave-kun…? Are you awake…? It's me, Hayate…uhm, can I enter…?" politely asked Hayate as waited right in front of Ave's room. It was after she received no reply from Ave that Hayate decided to take an initiative and enter her beloved kōhai's room after she inhaled deeply in order to calm herself down.

"Excuse me…pardon my intrusion na…"

Right after she entered her beloved kōhai's dim room, Hayate decided to turn the light on, as she saw Ave, her beloved kōhai started to slowly open her eyelids before letting out a small groan afterward. The bright white fluorescent light from the ceiling has woke him up, as Ave tried to adjust his vision and saw his beloved commanding officer in which also happens to be his love interest was kneeling right next to him. Even if he was actually feel a bit surprised for Hayate's unexpected sudden visit and arrival, Ave found his body has been weak and strangely paralysed as he soon decided to give up the idea for even trying to get up. It was also when Ave decided to greet Hayate with his hoarse voice while trying his very best to smile as well, albeit in reality, his sore throat almost made him to cough again.

"Hi~ ya~ commander Yagami…really sorry that I look messy and miserable here…" greeted Ave half-jokingly, as he apologized while weakly smiling at his beloved Queen of the Night Sky as well, in the same time. Hayate on the other hand was only quietly smiling at the said younger Time Diver in front of her, as she touched his forehead with her right hand in order to measure his current temperature. It was after she touched her own forehead using her left hand and completely measuring the said younger Time Diver's temperature, Hayate decided to greet and scold him as well for a little bit.

"You should have just tell me if you are not feeling well na…since now, you make me as well as Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan and everyone else feel guilty for overworking you with those massive amount of extra workload na…" scolded Hayate before she decided to let a small sigh out while continuing her unfinished scolding. "You're practically burning in fever na…" stated Hayate, as she concluded her scolding while in the same time pouting at her beloved kōhai as well. In return, Ave was only sheepishly laughed at Hayate when he saw the said Queen of the Night Sky herself was currently pouting at him. It was also when Ave found Hayate's pouting reaction just now happens to be somehow cute, similar to a caring older sister-type (oneechan-type) girlfriend, as her right hand was still touching his forehead gently.

"Hayate-san's hand is truly warm and gentle…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he slowly touched Hayate's right hand and move it away gently from his forehead afterward. "I will be fine commander Yagami…it is just a little bit persistent cold…cough…cough…if I rest for a day or two, I will recover in no time…" reassured Ave, as he was trying to convince Hayate that she shouldn't be worrying about him for a little too much. In the same time, as he stared at his beloved commanding officer, Hayate Yagami while waiting for her reply, Ave noticed on how the said Queen of the Night Sky herself started to once again took another deep breath and letting a small sigh out before smiled back at her beloved kōhai in return.

"Your dedication to your work is truly admirable na. Nevertheless, this time around, I would rather instruct you to have a full rest and recover while I borrow your kitchen to cook you something Ave-kun. That would be a direct order from Special Duty Section 6's commander na…" playfully instructed Hayate in her reply, as she decided to reveal the intention for her visit in the same time. "Uhm, commander Yagami…please don't trouble yourself with…cough…cough…" replied Ave back, as he tried to let his beloved commanding officer know on how she shouldn't trouble herself to cook him an early dinner. Unfortunately for the said young Time Diver, his sore throat and coughs have prevented him from properly finishing his reply just now. It was when Hayate shook her head gently while letting a small chuckle out in the same time, as she decided to remind her beloved kōhai something important, albeit using her usual mischievous voice tone in the same time.

"No commander Yagami outside working hours na…since I have told you to just call me by my first name, Hayate na…" reminded Hayate, as she once again instruct Ave to call her Hayate instead of commander Yagami while in the same time not forgetting to always keep her gentle smile at the said younger Time Diver as well. "Uhm, cough…cough…well, Hayate-san…please don't trouble yourself with this. I still have some leftover pizza and roasted chicken salad from yesterday's takeaway…" once again replied Ave, as he felt a little bit guilty from giving his beloved commanding officer and love interest, Hayate Yagami trouble. Nevertheless, his attempt of convincing Hayate has once again failed since with another gentle smile, the said Queen of the Night Sky shook her head and gave him (Ave) a valid argument for any trouble that she would soon be doing, in return.

"That's not good, since you will need a proper nutritious meal in order to recover quickly. Because of that, just make yourself feel comfortable and have a good rest Ave-kun, as you can leave everything to Hayate-oneechan's care na…" playfully argued Hayate back, as Ave in return decided to heed her argument this time around instead. "I will follow your order commander Yagami…eeer…Hayate-san. Again, thank you very much for doing this and I will definitely look forward for your cooking…" thanked Ave in return while giving Hayate his trademark gentle Takamachi-style smile that he learnt, practised and perfected under both Nanoha and Vivio's tutelage.

"A, ha, ha, ha…you're welcome Ave-kun. Soon, you will be enjoying my special get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge that I usually cook for Vita whenever she got cold, cough or fever like what you have been suffering today na. In the meantime, please have a good rest and I will wake you up when it ready na…" replied Hayate back, as she decided to repeat her instruction for one more time in return. It was after Ave gave her an affirmative nod, Hayate decided to left her beloved kōhai's room in order to prepare a nice and warm early dinner for him. It was after Hayate finally left his room, Ave decided to once again closed both his eyes in order to have a little rest despite of the irritating sore throat and coughs that have disturb him bad enough. Soon enough however, Ave once again drifted into his little nap as he began to dream about one particular transition in his past life.

 **ACT 5**

Ave vividly remembered one of those transitions in his life that took place when he made his choice to accept the Originator's offer and becoming another Time Diver. Without any prior knowledge over what might entail beyond his choice, Ave decided to faithfully believe on the very choice that he made, as similar to his "would soon be" adoptive youngest older sister, Nanoha Takamachi, the said young Time Diver, Ave J.C Takamachi has always wished for strength to change things. Because of that, Ave saw the Originator's offer as an opportunity to obtain the very strength that he has always wished to have and decided to accept it. Soon enough, his new life began during one of those transitions, as not only Ave has finally obtained the very strength that he always wished to have, but also, he could witness most if not all lies that have previously been concealed by humanity were laid bare in front of them for the very first time, shattering any ignorance that previously have always been imprinted in their fixed mindset.

It was approximately twelve hours before one of those transitions that would soon be famously known as Break The World, Ave met Nanoha, Fate and Hayate. His newfound strength, as well as natural magical repository within his Linker Core has once again provided Ave with a new opportunity, as under the pretext of closely monitoring him, Hayate decided to offer him a position as Time-Space Administrative Bureau's Contract Mage. Knowing that he would be able to receive support from Time-Space Administrative Bureau in his quest to change things, Ave decided to accept Hayate's offer and becoming an official Time-Space Administrative Bureau's cadet under Special Duty Section 6's direct command. In the end, it was when Ave together with the said Time-Space Administrative Bureau's three Aces, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate as well as the rest of Special Duty Section 6's agents were getting involved in many adventures or misadventures while trying to find out the main cause of Break The World in the same time.

Steadily, as the time goes by, Ave was promoted from being a Time-Space Administrative Bureau's cadet or Contract Mage to an official Aerial Combat Mage with an initial B+ wizard rank. His ability to pilot and control three highly-advanced humanoid combat units in which also happen to be identified as Personal Trooper Gespenst Haken, Alteisen Nacht and Weissritter Abend units were also gave him a significant advantage during Time-Space Administrative Bureau's mage rank examination, as he could easily pass the aforementioned examination and obtained A- rank from his previously B+ rank in one go. Because of that, Ave was now certain on how he has truly made the right choice back then by accepting the Originator's offer. Even if numerous ordeals and hardships would still be appearing in front of him in order to falter his strong determination, Ave steadfastly believes in the very choice that he made back then while in the same time would be hesitated not to fight back in order to protect his newfound family, friends, comrade in arms and love interest.

His choice as well as disposition as Special Duty Section 6's agent has made him to faithfully follow the very order in which his beloved commanding officer, lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami has gave him. Even when any of these orders would made him an enemy of humanity in his old world, Ave decided to always faithfully follow them, knowing that his beloved commanding officer, Hayate would definitely have a bigger picture that would benefit this third newborn world's populations instead of just those selfish people in which happen to be originated from his old world. It was when those frictions and previously remote conflicts began to escalate and culminated into a short yet bloody conflict that Ave as well as everyone else would always remember in their minds, Purge of Blood.

In order to contain any violence from spreading even further, as well as maintaining order and fought back against the rebellious forces of Coalition of Old Governments' controlled United Nations, Special Duty Section 6 has been temporarily reorganized into a proper combat battalion from its (her) previously expeditionary taskforce status. Renamed into Taskforce 108th, Experimental Yagami Ordnance Division, this newly reorganized combat battalion work together with other combative forces in order to fight the encroaching Coalition of Old Governments and United Nations' notorious World Liberation Fronts movement in every single possible battlefield tirelessly. In order to protect those supposedly insignificant yet precious innocent life from these greedy evils, Experimental Yagami Ordnance Division, Taskforce 108th took every single hate that Ave's old world would threw during those short chaotic periods and fought for the one and only ideal that they believed in.

It was when Ave vividly remembered on how this Experimental Yagami Ordnance Division, Taskforce 108th in which also happen to be officially known as Experimental Yagami Ordnance Brigade's 108th Division received a notorious moniker from their sworn enemies as Betrayers while he received a notorious epithet, Kinslayer personally from his very own people that view him as a traitorous bastard that shall never be forgiven. In the end however, what other people have thought about him was never actually matters much, as Ave has made his choice and decision to pledge his loyalty to his newfound family, friends, comrade in arms and love interest instead. It was his choice and decision, as Ave decided to would only follow what his heart truly believes in instead of some nonexistent bond that he previously have with his old world.

It was when Ave found himself in the middle of tranquil forest during a beautiful late autumn season, as countless maples leaves have completely cover the very path in which he currently was standing. Ave soon recognized the small shrine in front of him as a Shrine of Winter in which he has been previously awaken during another transition before Hayate's voice began to echo in his mind, asking him to wake up.

 **ACT 6**

Slowly Ave opened both of his eyes, as he for some reason felt a lot better than before. Right next to him, Hayate was smiling as she was holding a bowl of warm chicken porridge with her. It was when Ave blushed slightly in embarrassment while finding out on how adorable her beloved commanding officer is when wearing an apron on the top of her Time-Space Administrative Bureau's uniform. "I'm glad that you are finally wake up Ave-kun, as this special get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge is finally ready na. Let me put the tray on the top of this small table and help you to eat…" greeted Hayate, as she put her bowl of specially made chicken porridge on the top of small portable and movable wooden table while happily and playfully smiling at her beloved kōhai, in return.

"I-I can eat by myself Hayate-san. Please don't trouble yourself with that since…" argued Ave back with his slightly stuttered voice tone, as he feel extremely embarrassed for knowing that Hayate would somehow happen to be more than eager to spoon feed him after all. However, Hayate decided to quickly shook her head as she insisted that she would be taking a good care of her beloved kōhai by spoon-feeding him a warm and delicious chicken porridge that the said Queen of the Night Sky has been cooking just now. "It would be a big no for me, since you need to have a proper rest until tomorrow. Because of that, let me help you Ave-kun, since it surely would be harder for you to wake up and eat by yourself, especially when your entire body feel feverish and sore na…" insisted Hayate, as she took a spoonful of chicken porridge before gently blew an air right on its surface in order to make sure that it would not burn her beloved kōhai's mouth and tongue instead.

"How is it…?" asked Hayate, as Ave took his first spoonful of the get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge that she has cooked just for him. "It's delicious Hayate-san. Especially the tender chicken meat and hearty aroma of herbs, seasoning and minced ginger has been mixing very well with other ingredients such as mushrooms, leeks and egg that you were using. I gave it ten out of ten…" praised Ave, as he gave his beloved commanding officer and love interest, Hayate a big thumb-up using his right hand, in return. "A, ha, ha, ha…! Are you sure that you are not exaggerating…? Again, I am glad that you like its taste, since Vita usually complained when I add extra ginger for an effective remedy for her cold na…" replied Hayate back half-jokingly, as she decided to also tease her beloved kōhai in the same time.

"I'm serious Hayate-san. Thanks to your special get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge, I started to feel better. I believe, another day or two of full rest, I will be as good as new…!" happily and confidently declared Ave, as he smiled at Hayate in which happen to also smiling back at him, in return. "Certainly, your fever should subsided by tomorrow morning and with one more day of full rest you will be fully recover. Again, I should say that my special get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge recipe that has been passed down for generations in Yagami household's dōjō has contribute greatly for your fast recovery na…" cheerfully exclaimed Hayate, as she made her self-praising joke in the same time. It was when Ave twitched his eyebrows, as he took another spoonful of the delicious chicken porridge in which his beloved commanding officer and love interest kept on spoon-feeding him before he decided to respond at her (Hayate's) joke as well, in return.

"Eh! I never know that Yagami household's Strike Arts dōjō was also well famously known for teaching how to cook nice remedy for cold and fever. I would be more than happy if you share some of those recipes with me Hayate-san, since I also happen to love cooking in my spare times…" replied Ave back, as he obviously played along with the said Queen of the Night Sky's joke just now. "Sure, why not Ave-kun. Pay me a visit when you already get healthy and I will teach you some of my secret recipes personally na…" affirmatively responded Hayate back, as she let a small chuckle out while spoon-feeding her beloved kōhai with the last spoonful of her delicious chicken porridge in the same time.

"…"

"You know, Ave-kun…" calmly stated Hayate, as she began her story while smiling gently at Ave. "Hai, Hayate-san…?" responded Hayate's beloved kōhai in return with another question. "I used to live alone by myself when I was little, until I am about nine years old. Because of that, whenever I am not feeling well due to a little cold or fever, I mostly went to Uminari General Hospital alone in order to pick up my medication na. Sometimes, Ishida-sensei decided to accompany me, as she decided to volunteer herself to be my part-time guardian in order to make sure that I eat and rest properly, although most of the time, I would always still need to do everything alone by myself na…" calmly conveyed Hayate, as she paused her story and smiled at the said younger Time Diver in front of her. It was also when Ave noticed a hint of melancholic loneliness shown on Hayate's face, as he decided to quietly listen at the continuation of her story instead of saying something.

"Well, it was back then, long before I met my family, my knights, Eins, Rein and my other new friends together with dependable comrade in arms na. Nevertheless, since I could somehow still remember very well on how lonely I was back then, I am actually feel happy for being able to visit and cook you a nice meal Ave-kun. Because of that, please never feel bad since again, I really am happy that I can help you recover Ave-kun. Of course, everything was made possible once again thanks to my special get a good rest and be healthy soon chicken porridge recipe na…!" concluded Hayate, as she decided to playfully smiling toward her beloved kōhai as well in the same time.

"Hayate-san, thank you for taking a good care of me today and it truly makes me happy to know that you have truly care about me…" thanked Ave, as he in the same time decided to carefully articulate his words in order to properly replying back at Hayate's kind words just now. "In the same time however, I also want Hayate-san to always remember, that no matter what happened, from the time when I first met Hayate-san back then, up until now, as well as any far unseen future, I promised that Hayate-san won't be alone anymore! Since Nanoha-san, Fate-san as well as everyone else will always be there for you…" declared Ave, as he decided to pause his declaration for a brief moment in order to gather all of his courage and properly expressing the true feeling in his heart. "Also most importantly, I will always accompany you no matter what Hayate-san…! Since by doing so, I believe and hope that you won't ever feel lonely anymore…!" promised Ave before he soon enough blushed even more in embarrassment after realizing over how cheesy his declaration just now.

"Good job! Way to go genius! Way to go to ruin the mood!" cursed Ave alone under his breath, as he noticed on how Hayate was only letting a small sheepish laugh while in the same time blushing slightly in embarrassment as well. "A, ha, ha, ha! For some reason, this entire situation has becoming a little awkward na…although, I believe you need to learn on how to articulate your sentence better Ave-kun, especially when you want to impress the girl that you like na…" replied Hayate back, as she decided to hide her own embarrassment by teasing her beloved kōhai, in return. "Mou…! I'm serious Hayate-san…!" complained Ave while pouting in the same time after he heard Hayate's reply just now. It was also when Hayate apologized for teasing Ave, as she decided to gently plant a light kiss on the said young Time Diver's forehead, surprising him in the same time as well.

"H-H-HAYATE-SAN…!"

"That's an effective good luck charm from this pretty and adorable Queen of the Night Sky na. Also Ave-kun, thank you for what you have just promised me before, as I will definitely make sure that you keep your promise to always be on my side regardless in any situation na…" replied Hayate back while thanking Ave for his promise just before. It was also when Ave quickly give his beloved commanding officer an affirmative nod before smiling back at her as well, in return. It was after Hayate cleaned the now empty bowl, she decided to peel and slice an apple into smaller pieces and ate them together with her beloved kōhai while talking over different kind of conversation topics in order to know each other better in more personal or private level. Topics from Ave's own old life before he made his choice to what might be happening if he decided to decline the Originator's offer were among those in which both Hayate and Ave himself decided to discuss while in the same time laughing when either one of them made a silly joke about any of those aforementioned topics.

Slowly but steadily and surely, both Ave and Hayate realize on how they were indeed destined to meet and know each other better after all. It truly was a beautiful blessing that both Ave and Hayate would forever cherish as each of their own respective choices has led them to this point in which they could truly feel happy or even happier than how they should have been if destiny never actually allowed them to meet one another. Nevertheless, none of these "what if" scenario would actually matter anymore. Since no matter what happened or what might entail afterward, from that fateful day when Ave choose to become another Time Diver and Hayate choose to bestow the Will of the Book of Darkness with a beautiful new name, "Reinforce" Eins, the two of them were destined to meet and will never be alone anymore. Since the beautiful night sky that both Ave and Hayate together with everyone else have cherished dearly deep in their hearts would always be there for them after all.

The one and only promised sky that you gave me, together with this purest and sincerest feeling in our hearts…

 **THE END**

* * *

 **ED Theme Song:** シルシ "Shirushi" (Performed By: LiSA)


End file.
